1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capacitive touch display panel and a capacitive touch board, and more particularly, to a capacitive touch display panel and a capacitive touch board having floating gate type electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection devices disposed in a sensing region.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In present consumer electronics, tablet mobile phones, global positioning systems (GPS), multimedia players and other portable electronic devices widely use touch panels as the data communicational interface between human and the electronic devices. Because designs of the present consumer electronics stress small size, traditional inputting devices, such as keypad and mouse, which occupy some spaces of the present consumer electronics, are desired to be saved in the product design, so that the inputting method for the present consumer electronics adopts a touching method. In addition, with appearance of the operating system (OS) software for the touching method, requirements for the touch panel can be expected to further raise.
A capacitive touch panel is a mainstream of the present touch panel. However, in the duration of manufacture or usage, the capacitive touch panel often generates electrostatic discharge (ESD) due to rub or other reasons. Therefore, too many electrostatic charges may result in the damage of the touch sensing unit, so that the yield and the reliability of the capacitive touch panel is reduced.